Funk trolls
Funk trolls are a type trolls who appear in Trolls World Tour. Their leaders appear to be Queen Essence and King Quincy. They were the only other type of Troll to be represented in Trolls, since Cooper appeared in the movie.https://twitter.com/Trolls/status/1212100290964377600 Appearance They have long necks and some are quadrupeds instead of bipeds like all other Trolls, their designs are loosely animal based. While they tend to have less hair then most Trolls by default (Trolls can grow their hair longer at will) but instead their bodies are covered in fur. Their appearance makes them quite distinct to other Troll tribes. Members of this tribe are among the tallest Trolls in Troll Kingdom and adults tower over the other Trolls from other Tribes. Only a few Trolls such as Biggie compare to their Tribes height. Named Members 8657878E-A74F-4458-B35F-85AB091E7326.jpeg|Queen Essence and King Quincy PrinceDcharacterposter.jpg|Prince D Tr char shot cooper 01a.png|Cooperhttps://twitter.com/Trolls/status/1212100290964377600 Culture The Funk Trolls love Funk music. They live in Vibe City and have an almost surreal and even science-fiction-esque landscape of mirrors and disco ball like installations set against a often black background. Even the plants are strange compared to other parts of Troll Kingdom. This makes their home more like venturing to an alien world compared to all other Tribes. Tribal Abilities Funk Trolls have some issues with camouflage compared to other Tribes such as Pop Trolls, due to their long neck and they can struggle to hide themselves. Cooper was captured by Chef in Trolls due to this very reason. They also tend not to rely on their hair as a form of defence so much either which hinders this ability as well. The Pop trolls have been using Cooper's fur to make Hug-Time Bracelets, indicating Funk Troll fur has special properties instead. They have four legs with the front legs able to be used as hands for briefly periods of time. The fact they have four feet means that the members of this tribe can pull off dance moves that Trolls of other Tribes cannot, giving the Tribe some unique dance moves. History thumb|right|A figure representing the "Funk" ancestor At some point in the past, the ancestors of the 6 Tribes created 6 Strings for each type of music. As their name suggests, they were centred around "Funk Music" and hold the String related to their culture. Influences Their animal-like appearance is based on a Troll doll of a giraffe, one of a number of "Troll Animals" produced which included other animals such as horses, llamas and dogs. Since Cooper is the first member of the tribe to appear, most of the influences on this Tribe come from his earlier design.Cooper's design origins "The Art of the Trolls", ISBN no.;278-1-937359-95-9 Their animal-like appearance is an intended pun as Cooper was described as a literal "party animal". Originally their Troll origins were not given, Cooper himself was listed as a "Trollimal" in Crazy Forest Party. As their Tribes name suggests they are influenced by Funk music. Funk is a genre of music popular in the 1960s, being defined at a similar time to Pop and Rock. It is a product of the influences of Jazz, soul and RnB and is a African-America influenced genre of music. It focuses mainly on the baseline and such has a preference for songs that set against a deep tone. Of what little is seen so far, the Tribe prefers their bass. King Quincy himself sings with a deep bass-y vocal. Queen Essence's 3 stringed guitar is actually a custom 3-stringed Bass with the "G" note missing to allow for faster fretting and more reliance on the bassline and to match her husband. King Quincy himself is likely named after Quincy Jones a famous songwriter, musician and singer who greatly influence the Funk genre as well as other genres of music such as soul and RnB. Trivia *Cooper's Funk Troll heritage means that he is the only Troll in Trolls to appear that wasn't a Pop troll or a Pop Troll variant. **Note that the Pop Trolls themselves had no issue accepting Cooper was a Troll because the term "Troll" meant themselves and they had no idea of the greater scope of their world and the other "Trolls". In fact they didn't have any issues with Cooper until it was pointed out that he wasn't like them in Trolls World Tour. *In The Giver from Trolls: The Beat Goes On!, Cooper tells Poppy his life-story beginning with "Darkness... Then I emerge from the womb...", Implying that Funk Trolls are Viviparous, rather then a Oviparous. References Page Poll Which Tribe do you like the most? Pop Trolls Rock Trolls Country Trolls Classical Trolls Funk Trolls Techno Trolls Category:Species Category:Troll Tribes